Under The Gun
by FallOutGirl21
Summary: When sixteen year old Dylan and his girlfriend die in a car crash, Dr. G-H brings Dylan back to life . . . and with wings. He must do what Dr. G-H wants, or he may never see Jen, his girlfriend, alive again. And to get her back, he has to get Max first.
1. A Bright Light

**A/N Title's weird but I was listening to that song when I got the idea of this FF. Need to know what you guys think of it and/or if you can think of a better title!**

**. . . 'Cause Dylan can't be all sweetness and goodness . . . can he?**

Chapter 1

I was driving, and she was sitting in the passenger seat of my car. Man, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had normal brown hair and normal brown eyes (but don't ever tell her that.) She was around the normal height a 16 year-old girl should be, but her smile and her laugh, and just the way she held herself when she spoke . . . It was enough to get me to want to know her. Jenny, that is. My girlfriend.

We were in 9th grade when we first met on the lunch line, and I had asked her out the next week. Being in tenth grade now, I was able to drive her places like her favorite restaurant, or her favorite place to watch the stars before she fell asleep on the car ride home, and I'd have to carry her to the door and hand her off to her father. She was just too cute and too sweet not to love. She had so many people who loved her.

I thought of all this just in that one sideways glance at her. All in that one second. But one second can change a lot of things. She stopped singing along to the song on the radio to look at me and say, "I love you Dylan. I hope we can always be together." She smiled.

"I love you too Jen. Always and forever." I held out my hand for her to take, and with one hand on the wheel I looked quickly, but deeply, into her eyes. And then there was a bright light coming through the window behind her. "JEN!" I yelled and took my hand back to the wheel, but it was too late.

I awoke in a bright room, with light shinning straight into my eyes.

"Waahhhh?" I said as I tried to sit up, but rough hands pushed me down. I started to panic, not knowing where I was or what had happened. I tried to remember, but I couldn't. It was so, so . . . irritating. Like when you walk into a room and you can't remember why, but you knew you were just thinking about it.

My eyes adjusted and I looked around. The room was eggshell white with not a single scrap of furniture in it. Weird. Oh wait! There was a door in that corner, and I must be laying on a bed. Ok then . . . I heard some clothe ruffle behind me, and I slowly turned to see a man in a long white doctors coat standing behind me.

He looked back at me intensely. "Uhmm, where am I?" I asked the man. He gave a tight smile and said, "That doesn't matter at the moment. How do you feel? And blurriness of the vision? Woozy? Headache? Anything hurt?" he asked almost all at once.

"Uhm, I feel . . . alright. And No. No, but my back hurts a lot," I told this man who I assumed was a doctor.

"Aahhhh," he said as if this all made sense. And let me tell you, this made no sense. I shouldn't be here, I was supposed to be, uhm . . . Ugh it's happening again!

"Listen Dylan, and I'll explain everything you need to know," the man spoke again. Wait a minute . . .

"How do you know my name?" I asked accusingly. The man just smiled again, and his smile was starting to scare the bee-jeebus outta me.

"I know everything about you Dylan. Even thing you yourself don't know. Like, you and you're girlfriend Jennifer just died in a car crash last month. Oh by the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Hans- Gunther Hagen," he said with that sickly sweet smile.

My stomach dropped and did a one-eighty twist. The crash! _Jenny_. Where was my Jenny?

**A/N Ok guys and gals! Well I hope you like it so I get to continue it and tell you the actual plot to this crazy twist of a story! Tell me what you think! And constructive criticism is admired! Thanks love ya! =)**


	2. Where's Jenny?

**A/N Hey guys! I saw some of you guys added me to your story alerts. Thanks! It really means a lot to me that people enjoy my story. Leave a review please! They make me even happier. =D**

So that's what it was like the first time I had met Dr. G-H. Creepy dude huh? He gets even creepier. But hold up. I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me go back to that day. The day I found out I couldn't remember.

"How did I get here? Where is here? Where is Jen? Why can't I remember anything but Jen? Who are you? Why-" Dr. G-H finally cut off my ranting by holding his hand up in a 'stop' like gesture. I was so confused. I tried to remember anything, but all I saw in my head were pictures of me and Jen. I tried to remember my last name and couldn't. I couldn't remember where I lived or what school I go to. Nothing. Just Jen filled my head and thoughts.

"Look Dylan. Let me explain," the doctor said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You and Jennifer died in a car crash last month," he said and looked up at me with sad eyes. I slid up a bit so I wasn't lying on the bed, but I could rest my back against the wall. It was really uncomfortable for some reason.

"But how could I have died if I'm right here? And how come I can't remember?" I asked panicking. Dr. G-H sighed, and gave me a long look that made me think he was using all his patience not to shake me right now.

He rubbed his chin and said, "Here at what we like to call the 'school,' we have come very far in biological research, and have often found ways to bring certain people 'back to life.' If that's what you want to call it." He looked deep into my eyes to see my reaction.

"Well that's great! Isn't it?" I ask. "But what does that have to do with my memory? And Jenny? Is she still . . ." I let it hang there because I can't finish the sentence.

"I'm getting to all that," he said with a wave of his hand. I nodded for him to go on.

"Are you going to let me finish this time?" he asks me. I nod again. "Good." And then he lets out a sigh, and I know to get comfy, because I know this is gonna be a long story.

Dr. Gunther Hagen starts off with, "The reason you can't remember is because we made it that way. And don't interrupt me! Ahhhh oh! So we made it so you can only remember things of Jenny so you have a reason to go along with this, ah, ermm, 'mission' of ours. You see, we know this girl, and she is unlike any girl you have ever seen before. Well . . . she has wings. The people here made her that way. Now, here's where you come into play. We will find her and her little 'flock' for you, and you must join her group of bird-children."

"Bird children? That's ridiculous!" I say with a grin on my face. The doctor gives me a quizzical look with one of his eyebrow raised.

"We brought you back to life didn't we? Anyway, so the thing is, you're her perfect other half. And you must," I cut him off with a, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Now I thought you weren't going to interrupt me? Ok, you aren't _really _her perfect half, but she must believe that. She must believe _you _that is. You must earn her trust. Become one of her 'flock.' Get her to fall in love with you. But there's," the doctor gets cut off by, you guessed it, me. Again.

"What about Jenny?" I yell, and he has to visibly shake off the remark. "One, I told you not to interrupt, and _two_, I'm getting to that!" he yells as I mumble a 'sorry.'

"Now, there is another young boy in her group that she _thinks_ she's in love with. You must get rid of him. Convince him that you were made for her and that she's in danger with him there. Get him to leave. Then, when the boy leaves her heartbroken, that's when you sweep in and get her to love _you _instead. Now, I understand that this will take a while. A year at best, to get a girl as stubborn as her to fall in love again, but it will be worth it in the end when you bring her to us." He pauses and looks at me, almost seeing if I was going to interrupt again. I stay silent, waiting to hear about how my poor, _dead_, Jen comes into this.

"Now, if you do all this for us, we'll bring Jenifer back for you, and restore your memory. But you must bring me the girl first. Understand?"

I nod, and he goes into even more detail about what I can do now that he brought me back to life after the crash. I have wings now, to fit in with the rest of this 'flock.' I can heal myself (something Dr. G-H has been working on for a long time now, with other scientists like himself) I find out what my cover story is (apparently I'm my _clone_) and I am not to mention Jen at all. Not to any of the other six in this girl's 'flock.' I am especially nice, and listen to everything "my perfect other half" says. I have to become 'one of the flock.'

I get Maximum Ride to fall in love with me, so I can bring her to Dr. Hans- Gunther Hagen, and break her heart, so I can get my Jenny back.

**A/N Ok guys! This one was longer than my first and I hope it wasn't what you were expecting! xD mwahahahaha! Ohhhhh! Oh noooooo! Dylan's EVIIILLLLLL! Ok I had my little rant. Now you will press that little button down there. Yep that one. The one that says "review." Now leave me one! Pwetty pwease? Tank u! ^.^**


	3. A Trip to Africa

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! It really makes my day when I see them! =) So, I thought I'd skip ahead in time with Dylan, but don't fret. We'll still have flashbacks now and then. =D Oh! and I forgot o add that I OWN NOTHING! Only the plot. =)**

So after staying for like, a month with doctor creepy, working on my stamina, getting in shape, learning about Max's Flock, I finally got to use my wings. (Not flying, just . . . moving them. It was like physical therapy.) I had had enough of having to stay here, run tests wit old G-H, I had to get out. We decided to go meet the Flock.

I got onto the plane with an Adidas duffle bag filled with new clothes and shoes, all of which I had gotten that morning from Dr. G-H's secretary. All the perfect size and style. All of the shirts having holes cut in the back for my wings. Yeah . . . those things. I try not to think of them much. The being brought back to life thing was enough for me to take in. But wings? And apparently, I also have the power to use my spit to heal myself, which is weird. And gross . . . yet really, really cool at the same time.

On the doctor's private plane, I got to watch the movie "The Killers" on on-demand. It was alright but but I was too nervous to pay attention to it. I was finally going to meet the flock. I knew my mission and what I had to do . . . but I was still unsure of myself. Is Max going to fall for me being her "other half?" Am I going to be able to get rid of Fang, her supposed "boyfriend?" Well, I've been trained for a month, and I was supposed to be more developed than the rest of these bird kids, but we'll find out what happens when we land in Africa. God I hope I don't screw it up.

I got off the plane, and what I saw almost took my breath of way.

We were in a small city completely made of tents. Small ones, big ones, colorful ones, ones used as a cafeteria, and ones used as a first aid stand. There were so many, and I doubted I'll be able to find my way around here, let alone find Max and her flock among all this.

I took another glance around, and I saw all the people there. People who looked hungered and sick, and the ones who looked fit as they stumbled through the dirt, running errands for who know. You can really tell the volunteers apart from the patients.

The doctor finally got off the plane, and through designer glasses, looked at the scene that lay in front of him.

"What is this place exactly?" I asked him.

"It's a refugee camp," he says. "The native people here really needed help, so we richer people pulled together some money and created this lovely place," he said with a look of disgust on his face, and walked to a huge tent that was directly behind us. His lackeys followed him with his luggage in tow. I sighed and rolled my eyes, picking my only item off the ground and following after.

We better get to the Flock soon, because I can't stand another minute with Mr. All-High-and-Mighty over here. Please, shoot me now. Anyone?

Later that evening, after having a luxurious dinner that probably contained more food that the poor refugees here would see in a month, we set out to find "the bird children."

We found them sitting around a fire eating what seemed to look like slop. I made a disgusted sound under my breath, having found one reason to be grateful for Dr. G-H. We approached slowly, and I saw the blonde haired older boy say something that made the younger boy laugh. They were . . . umm . . . Oh! Iggy and The Gasman. Right. Ok, so they all seemed pretty tense already, which made me even more nervous.

We got to the fire and I was warmed already. It was nice and cozy, and there was a family atmosphere that I can't quite remember . . . hmm I wonder why? (Please, do note the sarcasm.) I zoned out and shifted from foot to foot, only glancing at the Flock now and again. Fang (I've memorized everything about him already) was staring at me with an unwavering gaze that made me want to split.

When Max saw me her mouth twitched slightly, which made me smirk at my boot. The doctor was explaining our cover story and then invited the leader (Max) to breakfast tomorrow, which was my cue to start paying actual attention.

What surprised me when I looked up was that not only was Max standing, but so was the little girl. Ha! She thought she was the leader. She gave me a glance and frowned. Oh right, she's supposed to be able to read minds. What she didn't know, was that my mind was flooded with fake thoughts so she wouldn't be able to intercept what I was really thinking, because if she found out about my mission, it would be the end of everything, and I'd never be able to be with Jen again. Jen and my memories were on the line, and I'd do anything to get them back. Even take that bad tasting pill that let people into my mind and plant thoughts that Angel could pick up.

"Show them Dylan," I heard the doctor say, and then everyone was looking at me. Except the blind one, Iggy, whose gaze was lower than my eyes, but still in my direction, which really creeped me out. And that's why Max might have said I looked self-conscious that night. There was no other reason. It was my time t shine as I shrugged off my jacket and extended my wings.

What made it even more amazing was the look on the rest of the flocks face when they realized that they weren't the only special ones out there.

**A/N Ok so tell me what you think by presing that little button down there! Leave a review. Now people! Time's a'wastin! =D**


	4. Not the Roof!

**A/N Ok so if you hadn't noticed already, I'm kinda suffering from writers block. Here's just a short chappie to hold you over while I think up what's gonna happen next. Sorry for not updating sooner, it's just . . . I have a life and stuff ya know? Well read on!**

I was standing on the roof of the flock's house. Max was giving me a devious grin that scared the crap outta me. In the small time I had gotten to talk to her, I had known I wasn't gonna like this chick. But know she just scared me. I mean, pushing me off a roof to teach me to fly? No way in hell was that gonna happen!

She stepped closer and I winced a bit, really hoping she wouldn't do it. I mean, she can't!

"You're not actually going to push me off the roof are you? I mean, I was hoping for more of a lesson, not life or death situation," I told her as calmly as I would. I'm usually the calm one when things happen. Like when Dr. G-H cut his finder off at breakfast and put it back on and scared Mighty-Max so much that she left the camp in Africa and flew all the way back to America, only for us to track her the entire way. Good times . . .

Anyway! Let's go back to Max trying to kill me. And this won't be the last of them.

"Fear is the best way to get a message through someone's head. Trust me. I would know," she said giving me a look that said 'pathetic.' If only she knew the _real_ story behind my visit here. Then she wouldn't think I was . . . _un_-scary. If that's what you wanna call it.

"Look I really don't want to do this. Isn't there another way?" I asked.

"Stop being such a baby. If you fall off, you have _wings_ to catch you, idiot," Max said, stopping about ten feet in front of me, hands on her hips cocked to one side. It was a complete stance of arrogance. It almost annoyed me as much as Max's voice does. Getting her to fall in love with me will be hard, but having to go along with it will be _harder._

But I'll do anything for you my Jenny, even if it involves loving Max.

**A/N I know! Its reeeaaaaallly short but I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. And I know there were certain people who were getting ancy about me updating. So! I just wanted to show you guys more of what Dylan thinks about Max, and if you hadn't guessed it, this was the missing chapter from "Fang."**

**If you want to know if Dylan gets pushed off the roof, REVIEW! If you want me to update quicker, REVIEW! It only motivates me people! Kay love you bye!**


	5. Good Morning, Sorta

**A/N Chapter 5! Yay yay yay yay yay! I finally uploaded another chapie for you guys. ;D But I'm not sure who I'm talkin to cuz you never review . . . which makes me sad. But happy again when I get favorited. :D Life's a rollercoaster! Now enjoy the ride. ;)**

**BTW, this is as if 'Angel' never happened! It wouldn't go along with my plot . . . If I have one . . .**

Chapter 5 

I yawn as I wake up and roll off the sofa, making a small 'thud' when I hit the ground. Ow.

It's been, I don't know, maybe a month since Max taught me how to fly? No one around here seems to care about time. But I happen to know that Max's been in her room for 22 hours and 34 minutes, ignoring us all. I kind of expected this when I finally got Fang to bail on the Flock. I just thought it'd be more of a quick sob fest with everyone, and then we'd be back to business. 'Good old Max who never gives up' decided that it'd be better to linger on something she can't change. God she's just an array of emotions isn't she?

Iggy thumps down the stairs from his room and walks into the den of the Flock's new house in Colorado. ((**A/N That's where the house is right?**)) He trudges over to the recliner and sits down. "Morning dude," he says to me, still half asleep.

"Morning. How'd ya sleep?" I ask him just to make casual conversation out of this awkward silence.

Iggy just waves the question away with his hand, as if he were saying, "Don't even bother." Although I see his jaw muscle tighten and a slight sheen of sweat on his face. He also looks paler than usual. Bad dream is my guess. It must've been really bad. I wonder what a blind guy dreams about anyway? I mean, can they see in their dream? I shake my head a bit, trying to wake up more.

Next thing I know Gazzy tromps down the stairs and sits on Iggy, a sour look on his face as he crosses his arms.

"OOF! Gazzy! What the hell have you been _eating_?" Iggy yells as he squirms under the young boy's body. Then he realizes exactly who is sitting on him.

"Gaz, get off me before you have one of your 'accidents'!" Iggy says as a panic stricken look crosses his face. I can't help but laugh. The Gasman sticks his tongue out at Iggy and hops off him, coming to sit above me on the couch. Iggy sighs with relief.

"What's the matter little dude?" I ask him. I've only been here for a short time but I know by now that this isn't like him.

"Nothing," he says and shakes his head, his arms still crossed across his chest. I look over to Iggy, who looks to be zoning off into space, but I know he's listening to us.

"Come on Gaz, It's just us guys. You can tell us," I tell him while patting the spot on the floor next me. Gazzy sighs and slides down onto the floor with me. Iggy does the same.

"It's just," Gazzy begins, "I'm scared about Max. She's never like this. She won't let anyone into her room. Not even the girls. Is she gonna be ok?" He asks, looking up into our faces.

"Well Gaz, Max is just upset. I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon. OK?" I ask him. Iggy moves closer to the nine-year-old and puts an arm around him.

"Well, I'm sad that _he _left too. But I'm still fine," He says and looks to me for an answer. I sigh. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Look Gaz. Max's just taking it harder than us. She was like, _really_ close to him," Iggy speaks up.

"Yeah, like glued-to-him-all-the-time close," Gazzy laughs. Ig and I laugh too.

"Yeah, like that. See, it'll be fine," I say with a half-hearted smile on my face. Max was going to drive us all insane, me especially. She still hates me for some unknown reason._ I_ didn't do anything. _He_ was the one who left her _out of choice_. No one took him and made him leave, but she still clings on to everything about him.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Gazzy asks, breaking the tension. He was fine now, his bright blonde hair a mess and his pajamas all ruffled from sleep. I run a hand through my hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up.

"But Gaz, we're the only three up," Iggy says. Gazzy groans.

"But I'm _hungry_. Can't you just make some now for us and more later when the girls wake up?"

"If Max ever gets out of her room," I mumble, and Iggy looks in my direction, giving me a look like, _shut-the-hell-up-will-ya? _I shrug even though I know he can't see it.

"Look, I really only want to make breakfast once, OK?" Gazzy moans and lies on the floor. Face down, he searches for the remote with his hand. I laugh and drop it next to his hand on the floor.

I hear a muffled, "Thanks," come from Gazzy. I smile. This kid was pretty funny.

We all turn a few minutes later when we hear someone come down the stairs while we were watching SpongeBob. It was Nudge and Angel. Of course.

They came over and Angel sat on the couch while Nudge sat in the floor with us. Before anyone can ask, Angel says,"She's not coming down." We all groan. This was going way too far. He was _just_ a boy. I had dated like, five other girls before I had asked Jennifer out. I hadn't dated one girl and then went, "Nope, she's my girlfriend; she'll always be my girlfriend." Because you never know who you're meant for until you try other people, which sounds weird, but it's the truth.

I get off the couch and start walking to the stairs, trying not to think too much about what Max might do to me.

"Where are you going?" Iggy asks.

"It's time to wake up Max."

**A/N OK so watcha think? Gooooooood? Or horrible? I tried to make it a little longer this time. I hope you like it. Leave me a review! No more begging. That's an ORDER. OK, please? Thanks! :D**


End file.
